demon_howlfandomcom-20200213-history
Indra NPC
NPC Indra: Indra is also known as The Panda Boy '''(パンダボーイPandabōi) and was found and adopted on an island just south of Gallows Island known as Hallow Wood Island. On the island, Indra was often poorly mistreated do to his Schizophrenic Illness which often caused him to talk to imaginary beings and see reality through a totally different point of view. Indra Started off as a kind and loving boy who was only seeking for friend ship and acceptance but was instead greeted with hate and a sense of thinking that he did something wrong. One day when the truth began to whisper in his ear, confirming what was Indra biggest fear. The truth of which somehow manifested its self into its own figure through Indras Schizophrenia, and reminded him that he would always remain alone. After hearing such news, Indra snapped and murdered everyone on the island. After doing so, he made sure to destroy the everything that remained of the island, and unlocked his Caster Type magic known as Scarlet Mirror, which vaporized and incinerated the entire island all though it took some time. Personality: All though Indra has done terrible things, he is still very loving despite his dark humor. Appearance: Indra almost always has on a panda hoodie, pajamas, or just something panda related. Hes only about the size of an average 12 year old and is a little kawaii in his actions. His eyes are a natural green color and his hair is Scarlet with slight purple roots. Abilities: ''Extreme Durability-'' Unlike other wizards, Indra has been blessed with the ability of extreme durability, allowing him to be crushed (With not too forceful weight) without harm and even stabbed or having limbs cut off, he will still be able to fight as if they were all simple bruises. ''Extreme Agility/Speed-'' Because of his size, Indra has extreme speed and agility, allowing him to evade and counter enemy attacks. ''Excellent Hand to Hand Combat Skills-'' Indra has been known to show amazing hand to hand combat skills, able to infuse his MAMMOTH amount of magical energy with his punches in order to blow away his opponents with simple punches. Magic: Unlike many wizards, Indra has unlocked 3 magic classes, all of them being caster type. He cannot use all 3 at once however, and can only use one type during battle. Each one being stronger than the other. Scarlet Mirror: Scarlet Mirror magic allows the user to create forcefield like hexagon around a given area which then generates multiple beams of light that bounce off each hexagon, increasing in speed and power with each bounce. The more it bounces is the more times someone is likely to get hit with it, creating burning holes in an persons body. Schizophrenic Magic: Schizophrenic Magic is a bit difficult to understand. The user is granted the ability to manifest things from the persons mind do to schizophrenia, however only he and the person who desires to see it will be able to optically perceive what is being manifested. He has an already selected set of things that he can draw from his imagination and these are listed below. ~ Marshall: Marshall is an intelligent and invisible being created by Schizophrenic magic and is almost a splitting image of Indra but instead of wearing a panda jacket, he wears a cat one. Marshall is able to alter his appearance to match one of a monster and has 5 different forms. ''1. R''Ing Keeper ''2. O''bsidian Flame ''3. D''ark Entity ''4. M''ystic Woman ''5. C'''''entipede ~ Armor: This armor can be summoned at any point and is invisible to anyone not granted permission to see it. ~ Swords: He is capable of creating multiple invisible swords, each different in appearance in order to spear down his enemies. ~ Tendrils: These tendrils are also invisible to anyone else but those granted permission and can spand to about 40ft, and capable of whipping or wrapping around his enemies. Tools/Weapons: ~ Panda Pillow ~ Two Odachis with fluffy handles Exceed: Migohara- Migohara is highly important to the emotional health of Indra, seeing how shes a big help when it comes to cheering him up. Her fur is black and her eyelashes are a light magenta, her ear ribbon is purple and his white jacket is coated with a purple foxtail like cloth. Migohara's Human Form: In Migohara's human form, she is capable of extreme speed and power. When using her scythe, instead of having strength, she has a MAMMOTH amount of power. Just one slice from her scythe and she could destroy large areas with ease. Her scythe is very important component in her fighting style, without it, it would be harder to kill enemies who are stronger than her. Luckily, she is extremely powerful, maybe even more powerful than Indra when it comes to fighting. Without her scythe, her palm attacks and kicks are still extremely powerful but just doesn't have that sharpness that her scythe has. Category:NPC Category:Male Characters